MATING RITUALS
by Michmak
Summary: Greg has some interesting insights into Grissom’s and Sara’s relationship, and he shares his observations with a dubious Nick. Just what is going on in the lab?


Title: MATING RITUALS  
  
Author: Michmak  
  
Summary: Greg has some interesting insights into Grissom's and Sara's relationship, and he shares his observations with a dubious Nick. Just what is going on in the lab?  
  
Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the ones I create for the purpose of this story. All the rest? Not mine.  
  
___________  
  
  
  
"Sara eats her own skin." Greg's words, in the heretofore silent lounge, caused Nick to jerk his head up from the magazine he was reading in disbelief.  
  
"Huh? What did you just say?"  
  
"I said Sara eats her own skin. It's true. I saw her doing it. Perhaps she has a calcium deficiency." Greg's comment was thoughtful, and he poured a fresh cup of coffee for himself, sniffing appreciatively. "She eats Grissom's skin, too."  
  
Nick, looking slightly queasy, dropped his magazine on the table. "Greg, are you on something? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Sara and Grissom, are ya deaf?" Greg grinned wickedly at Nick. "Sara's a big flirt, shaking her tail at him. He's done a pretty good job of pretending he's not interested, but I've seen the way he looks at her. Any day now she's going to push him too far, and he's going to jump her. I can hardly wait."  
  
Nick looked at Greg askance, his face as easy to read as an open book. "Well, there's no denying there's something going on between the two of them, but Sara? Shaking her tail at him? And Grissom jumping her? Ain't gonna happen, bro. They're both too self-contained."  
  
"I'm telling you it is. I see the way Grissom looks at her when he thinks no one is watching. He's just playing it cool. It's like some weird sort of mating ritual. He looks at her like he looks at crickets - total absorption - like he wants to eat her up. He's going to make his move soon. Hell, for all I know, they could be doing it right now!" Greg was totally serious, and Nick was totally confused.  
  
"Have I stepped into some weird episode of the Twilight Zone, or an alternate universe perhaps? What makes you think they could be doing it right now?"  
  
"I left them alone in the lab. I was getting pretty strong vibes, so I thought a little privacy might be in order."  
  
"You left Grissom and Sara alone in your lab because you thought they needed some privacy?" Nick's voice got progressively more incredulous. Greg just grinned.  
  
"What did you want me to do? Stand there and watch? After all, it's their first time. You're a sick man, Stokes," he looked at his watch, sighing happily. "It's been about half an hour now. I wonder if it's safe to go back to the lab yet. I tell you, I can already picture their babies." Greg was whistling to himself as he topped off his coffee and left the lab, nodding goodbye to a bemused Nick.  
  
He was still sitting there, trying to figure out what the hell was going on, when Sara strode into the room.  
  
"Hey Nick. Have you seen Greggo? Griss and I were just down in the lab, and Grissom needs to talk to him about something. Is that Hawaiian Blue I smell in the coffee pot? Greg's special blend? Awesome!"  
  
"Ah - Sara. Is there something going on I should know about?" Nick broached the subject hesitantly, unsure whether he should even be asking her anything. Sara grinned at him as she sipped her coffee, sighing in pleasure.  
  
"Like what, Nick?"  
  
"Is there something going on between you and Grissom?"  
  
Sara didn't respond immediately, a dull flush creeping up her neck as she looked at the ceiling and counted a couple of the tiles. "What makes you ask that?"  
  
Nick squirmed. "Greg seems to think there is. He says you flirt with Griss - among other things - and that Griss watches you when he thinks no one else is looking."  
  
Sara tried not to look too pleased at the last part of the statement, her voice purposely casual as she responded. "I don't know what Greg's talking about. He must be imagining things."  
  
Nick just shook his head and picked up his magazine again, flipping through it until he found the article he'd been reading. "Okay. I just thought I'd ask. Uh - you don't happen to have a calcium deficiency, do you?"  
  
When Sara just looked at him blankly, he shrugged. "Never mind. None of my business."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey Greg. Any luck yet?" Grissom stuck his head in the doorway of the lab room, trying not to smile at the young lab tech. Greg had a particularly hideous shirt on today - a shiny polyester monstrosity in black and white check that would make him dizzy if he looked at it too long.  
  
Greg grinned up from the stool he had been sitting on, idly sipping his coffee. "Maybe. I'll know in a week or so. You have to be patient, Grissom. These things take time."  
  
"Yeah. I know. So, you'll keep me informed?"  
  
"Absolutely." Greg watched as Grissom retreated down the hallway, leaning forward and tapping the terrarium tucked in the corner softly. Inside, one of the leopard geckos lifted its head at the noise. "You hear that Grissom? Your namesake has spoken - he wants a baby gecko. So quit pussyfooting around, and make your move already. Sara won't be interested forever you know."  
  
~Fin~ _______  
  
Author's Note: Gecko love rules! Hee. Okay, okay! Sorry - I just really love Greg. Also, we are currently trying to get my son's Leopard Gecko to mate with my daughter's - my house is an ongoing science project! Their real names are Bingo and Lizzy, but in my mind they are Sara and Grissom. I thought it would be fun to have Greg mess with Nick a little bit about Grissom and Sara. And of course, no one knows the names of Greg's lizards, so it all works. Hope you all liked it. This is what happens when you're an insomniac. 


End file.
